Unexpected friend
by Izayuuki
Summary: Tsuyu and Mina promised to meet each other at the mall to go shopping. The time when Tsuyu was waiting at the said place, Mina wasn't there. Instead, someone who she was less expected had become her company for the rest of the day.


The pink haired alien-like girl sipped on her tin of chilled soda, followed by a burp afterwards.

"Fizzy drinks are so thirst quenching beverage ever~" She chimed in.

"But you'll get stomach ache soon, I suppose.." Tsuyu stated seriously.

"No, please don't mention that Tsuyu-chan." She insisted.

The cafeteria was ever so lively and crowded than it usually were, as the male students boosted about the new upcoming game had finally arrived at the arcade at the mall. Meanwhile, the girls were boosting about the new movies which already premier at the cinema.

"Anyone of you guys are going to the mall later?" Mina asked her classmates at the girls only table.

"Ummm, sorry I can't. I haven't finished a bundle of my schoolwork, the one that Aizawa-sensei asked me to finish by the end of this week, hehe.." Uraraka replied hesitantly.

"A bundle huh? Too bad~ How about you Yaomomo?" asked Mina.

"I would love to, but I couldn't. Sorry." Yaoyorozu rejected her politely.

"Me neither. Sorry, Mina..." Hagakure replied with a sigh.

"Sorry, I can't go with you either. I'm practically busy perfecting my skills on my musical instrument." Jirou stated.

Mina pouted before she turned to asked Tsuyu, "So, are you coming with me or not?"

"Hmmm, sure no problem." She replied immediately.

Mina's eyes sparkled wildly as she jumped eagerly indicating that she was excited.  
"Meet me at the mall later, 5PM sharp. We'll go shopping for some stuffs, and remember, 5PM sharp alright? Meet me at the, ummm... Let's see... Oh! At the bench on the central part near the fountain~ Then we'll go to the food court first."

"Alright then." Tsuyu said with a nod.

A few hours later around 5PM, Asui Tsuyu was already sitting on the bench at the mall, the presumably said place where she was supposed to meet her classmate, Ashido Mina. She wait and wait, and 10 minutes later, a guy casually sat on the edge of the same bench as her. Tsuyu ignored him and instead had her mind wandered somewhere else.

Not long after that, the frog girl repeatedly checked on her phone, and so did the guy on her side. The moment when both of them accidentally made an eye contact, they both gasped internally in surprised.

The silver haired guy pointed out, "Aren't you the girl from class 1A?"

"And you're the guy from class 1B! You're Kirishima-chan's opponent during the match at sport festival." Tsuyu pointed out.

"What are you doing here?" Tetsutetsu asked her.

"I'm waiting for a friend who was suppose to be here right now." Tsuyu replied.

"Me too. I was supposed to go the arcade with your classmate, Kirishima-oh wait! That's it, the arcade! Why am I even waiting him here at the first place?" He stated before he stood up and rushed away in a hurry.

"Kirishima-chan's friend was so impatient and weird. I bet he'll get along with Bakugou-chan since they're no different than each other." Tsuyu thought to herself.

15 minutes later, Tetsutetsu went back to the central part of the mall again, only to see Tsuyu was still waiting for Mina by the bench.

"Oh you're still here? Aren't you tired of waiting?" he questioned her.

"No, I'll just wait for her until she show up." Tsuyu replied calmly.

"Suit yourself. That damn guy never reply to my text message until now. I guess I'll be going back to the dorm now." He snorted.

Before he could stomped out of the mall, suddenly the rain started to pour heavily without a warning.

"Oh shit! I didn't bring an umbrella with me." He sighed in annoyance.

Tsuyu stared at him for a moment before she lend him an umbrella. When he was about to take it from her, he noticed that there's something off with the umbrella itself.

"What's this? So green, and froggy. Glittery, girly and frilly." He thought to himself while inspecting Tsuyu's cute frog-theme umbrella.

"Take it." Tsuyu insisted.

"No thanks, anything but that." He rejected directly.

The heavy droplets of rain tap vigorously against the rooftop of the mall. The impatient silver-haired guy with a quirk of steel settle on the edge of the bench in defeat.

"Curse you stupid rain." He thought in annoyance.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. One of them sighed calmly while browsing through her phone for the sign of an incoming text message, while the other one keep on cursing for the rain, and his friend before he check on his phone.

"Are you done cursing?" Tsuyu asked him.

"Eh? What the- umm yeah, I guess so.." He retorted.

"As I thought, you'll get along with Bakugou-chan so well.." Tsuyu stated with a smile.

"Huh!? You mean that idiot from your class? No way! Not in my life! Never!" He denied.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked again.

"Because he think that he's so tough and cool." He replied.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I'LL BECOME NUMBER ONE!" He screamed until everyone starting to glare at him.

"What are you doing, shouting and all? Bakugou-chan didn't shout when he admit that he'll become number one. He just speak calmly with the microphone back then at the sport festival and you're just over-doing it." Tsuyu pointed out calmly.

"Damn you Bakugou!" He shouted internally before he went back to his seat.

As they got bored of waiting, they decide to play a game to kill the time.

"Arm-wrestling!" Tetsutetsu beamed in.

"Not fair, I bet you'll win after the countdown." Tsuyu rejected.

"Kick-boxing!"

"No"

"Karate!"

"You'll only pick a game at something you're good at. Not fair."

"Then what? Do you expect me to play hide and seek? Playing house? Cooking? Barbie doll, or maybe makeup and stuffs? No way!"

"Rock paper scissor."

"Huh? What for? Boring~"

"The winner will get anything they want, and the loser will have to do what the winner say."

"Oh, I see. Ok then~"

The game was quick to finish and Tsuyu unexpectedly win the game against Tetsutetsu.

"I won, ribbit~" She said with a wide smile.

"How can I lose against a girl?" He asked sounding upset.

"The strength is not within the fist, but mind. Game doesn't rely everything on the strength, sometimes the mind got what it takes to beat the opponent. Simple as that." Tsuyu explained.

"As promise, so, what do you want me to do then?" He asked her, scratching the back of his head.

"Treat me for jelly~" She replied.

"Huh? Are you for real?" He asked curiously, twitching his eyes.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go." He said.

"Kirishima's friend was weird, but in an acceptable way. Every girl would ask for something expensive for a treat, but she didn't. This girl was much like Kendou, well, only a little bit though." He thought.

After they got what Tsuyu wanted, they both went strolling around the mall. From the distance, Ashido Mina panted for a few times as she went into the mall through the main entrance. The moment when she had her eyes on someone who looked like Tsuyu, she thought it was her, but she knew that she was mistaken. Soon, she just went to the central part of the mall and waited for her at the bench.

Not a moment too soon, Kirishima Eijirou went in through the main entrance. He sighed heavily followed by a frequent panting. He steady his breath before he rushed towards the arcade. Tetsutetsu and Tsuyu were walking past the food court. They both had their eyes on every stall around the food court. The silver-haired guy stared at a certain stall for a long moment before he turned to look at the frog girl.

"Umm, do you want to eat something? It's on me, if you want." He asked her.

"No thanks. I've had a jelly earlier." She rejected, "I think I'm going back to the dorm soon..."

"But it's still raining, oh wait-never mind.. You got yourself an umbrella already.. Good for you then.." He sighed.

"I don't mind not using one... I like the rain anyway..."

"Oh yeah, you're a frog after all..." He said absent-mindly.  
Tsuyu stared at him with a blank expression. Tetsutetsu blinked at her and he was too soon to find out that he said something which might have upset her.

"Sorry, no offense. Are you mad at me?" He asked her.

"No, not at all." She replied calmly, and yet, an invisible fumes came out of her ears. "So, are you gonna stay here and wait for Kirishima-chan?"

"I'm not sure yet." He replied.

"I don't think so that I'll be going back to the dorm yet, I think I'll just wait for Mina-chan."

"Then I'm not going back anytime soon either." He announced.

"Why" She asked curiously.

"I can't let a girl waiting here alone just by herself. So, I think I'll just wait here and who knows that if that jerk will come late." He stated nervously.

The two then went to their waiting place by the fountain. However, there was no sign of Mina and Kirishima for the time being. Eventually, the hot-headed guy decided to invite the frog girl to go to the arcade.

"Do you wanna come to the arcade? It'll be cool. Oh, yeah.. Girl doesn't like anything that is-" Before he could finished his word, Tsuyu already agreed to his offer.

"Sure, let's go~" She said with a smile.

Meanwhile at the arcade, Tetsutetsu bought them some coins at the arcade in order to be able to play any game they want. They play the virtual basketball game, shooting game, fighting game, racing game and many more.  
At the same time, Kirishima Eijirou happened to walk past the arcade and he was too soon to noticed someone who almost looked like his friend from class 1B.

"Isn't that him? No, I don't think so... He doesn't have a girlfriend. Probably someone else who almost look like him..." He thought before he went away.

The moment when they leaved the arcade together, Tetsutetsu had a plushie with him, it was the prize that he won from a certain game at the arcade a while ago. Since he thought that he was too manly to have it, instead, he gave it to Tsuyu as a gift. Tsuyu thanked him immediately as she glanced at the plushie lovingly.

"A man would never had any girly stuff with him, but hey! Isn't this is what they called some sort of date or something? No! Don't get me wrong this was just, ummm..." He said sounding a bit nervous as he fidgeted.

"Nope. This is what they call a hangout with a buddy. Date means to hangout with someone in a romantic way. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this..." She replied calmly.

"Awwww, thanks buddy! I'm so glad that you understand me.." He thanked her eagerly.

"I had fun today, even though I was supposed to do something else with a friend today and she never come..." Tsuyu pointed out.

Not long after that, the two decided to leave the mall together, since it was raining and Tsuyu had some stuffs on her hand, Tetsutetsu decided to use the umbrella that Tsuyu lend her as they walked together in the rain while he was shielding them from the droplets of rain with Tsuyu's umbrella.  
Few minutes later, two familiar figure stood in front of them with an anticipation.

"What a cute umbrella you have there buddy!" Kirishima pointed out, twitching his eyes in disbelief.  
Ashido Mina gasped as she covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Tsuyu-chan! Are you dating him? For real?" She asked her.

"Shit!" Was the only word that could come out from Tetsutetsu's mouth.


End file.
